1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying unchecked messages in a terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method which can clearly and concisely display unchecked messages in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unchecked message received in a terminal is simply displayed on an upper part of a message list according to a received time order or a basic arrangement order, and there exists no specific method for arranging unchecked messages.
Therefore, it is difficult either to concisely display only unchecked messages in a terminal or to collectively examine or process only unchecked messages. Further, even in a situation when an important message is included among the unchecked messages, the unchecked important messages cannot be notified intuitively to a user since the important messages are displayed according to a time order or basic arrangement order in the same manner as unwanted or unsolicited, i.e., spam, messages.